Whiskey Lullaby
by GAisHalfOfMyHeart
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Character death.


I know I should be working on my other fic that I haven't updated in monthssss! But I'm currently going through a writer's block, and I'm working A LOT these days. But today I had the day to myself, and I was just inspired by this song that I used to loooove, but haven't listened to in years. Well, anyway, here it is, short sad oneshot. 

WARNING: Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss.  
_

**Whiskey Lullaby**

The rain was pouring down from the sky while the sun was glistening in each and every raindrop. The day they got married. It was beautiful, truly divine, to watch the couple embrace the true love they shared. As he was waiting for her beside the willow, the willow in his parents' garden, he could think of no one but her. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with emotions, and a burning need to kiss the soft happy tears away from her rosy cheeks. When he saw her walking towards him, tears started forming in the midst of his eyes.

Her crimson hair was swirling on her bare shoulders, her strawberry freckles that he loved so much barely visible underneath her hair. She was smiling, shedding gallons of tears with every step she took, it was a sight so beautiful that no one could deny it. All she could think about was becoming united with the love of her life, in front of their closest family and friends.

His best friend smiled proudly and patted him on the back. Mark Sloan, the man-whore who never in his life had believed in real, true, selfless, love, had finally given in. From the moment the bride had walked down the garden aisle in the backyard of the Shepherd's, and he had witnessed the ceremony, he _knew _that what the bride and groom shared, was indeed true love. He watched them speak with their eyes, when they looked at each other. He watched them declare unconditional love for each other. He watched with hope. He watched Addison Forbes Montgomery become Addison Forbes Montgomery **Shepherd**, watched how his best friend Derek put a simple, yet beautiful gold band around her third finger. He _knew_ they would love each other for eternity, that their story would be special and one no one would ever forget.

20 years later it was no different. Even under the circumstances, Mark Sloan still swore that Addison and Derek would love each other for eternity. He was sure his prediction, from their wedding day was true, he just waited, waited for the too stubborn divorcees to once again declare the love for one another. Addison and Derek had both made unforgiveable mistakes, and attempted to move on, but it was visible to everyone but themselves that it was truly impossible. Despite their errors in the past, infidelity and everything, they were at first still sure of their relationship. Battles and trials came their way, and the easy way out was more attractive. Both took it, even though they knew that there was never a _way out_ of a connection like theirs. Love above all. There was never going to be way either could escape the thoughts of what 'could have been' or what 'should have been', but they fought against it, and each claimed to had moved on, even though their surroundings including Mark, knew better.

Both had remarried. Derek had found the opposite of her, the anti-Addison. Meredith had easily become the dirty mistress, who had gotten sucked into a love story that wasn't hers. He compared her dark blond hair to the fiery red locks of his ex-wife every day, even though he was trying to forget. He still tried to forget _that _day. The day he had walked into his bedroom in New York and witnessed his love on top of his best friend doing what only _they _were supposed to do. He spent most days trying to forget, and when he couldn't, he pretended to be happy, pretended the blonde hair was strawberry red. Because despite it all _she _was the only one who could really comfort him, even though she had broken his heart into a thousand pieces. He missed her, truly and deeply. It hurt, he was hurting, every single day.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__,_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget,_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night._

Lately he had stayed home instead of going to Joe's, with his wife and her young friends. He had started drinking whiskey, scotch simply reminded him to much of _her_. And that was more painful than anything. He had started out small, but the pain was ever present in his heart, so he continued and had increased the amount of whiskey, just trying to forget. In the end it became too much. He takes a piece of paper from the cupboard under his nightstand, finds the hidden picture of _them._ They were so happy, they eyes sparkled with joy. Her red curls were everywhere, and so were his dark waves. They were laughing, and he was holding her soft hand. He wants to do nothing more than kiss her beautiful velvet lips, and hold her close for eternity. He grabs a pen and scribbles a few words down. He looks down at the paper and clutches it in his hand.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__,_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Addison had found hope in a stable relationship. He treated her well, so she let him have, what she believed was her heart. Truth was, she had given her heart to someone else a long time ago. The only remains of it were broken. It hurt in her chest, every morning and every night. She cried to ease the pain, every night and every day, but nothing heals a broken heart.

_The rumors flew__, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself,_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night._

She blamed herself, each and every night. Before she slept an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of getting lost once again in his dark blue eyes. She wants to forget, forget and move on, but she can't. She can't forget how it used to be, just him and her, against the world. So she sits back and excuses herself from a boring dinner event with her husband, like she has done so many times during the past couple of years. When she's alone she doesn't have to hide the smell of whiskey on her breath, because that is what she does. Almost every night she tries to drink away her sorrows. She opens the box, well hidden in her fancy designer closet, and takes out _their _wedding picture. She smiles sadly and tears start rolling down her cheeks. They're cutting the wedding cake, both covered in white icing from top to toe. He's laughing and so is she, their bodies entwined, too lost in each other to notice a blitz go off and capture the moment forever. She walks back to her bed with the picture in her hand, she clings to it, never wanting to let go of the memory of their wedding day.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__,_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

At last they were together. After all they had to overcome, they are finally together again. Buried beneath the willow, the exact same spot where they 20 years earlier vowed to follow each other through sickness and health, till' death do they part. They had a love so strong that death didn't part them, life parted them, and now buried beneath the willow, they are together once again.


End file.
